


Passion

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Charlie and Duffy have both had a bad day at work and don’t want to talk about it. Is there another way these two can relax without sharing their problems? [Contains scenes of a sexual nature, not suitable for anyone under 18yrs]





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: A and B have both had a very long, frustrating day (by no fault of their own or their partner’s). When the two of them are home and alone together, they decide to fuck out their frustration, which ends with them both being calmer than they were before.

Duffy’s not a heavy drinker but she’s quickly necked back three glasses of whiskey already and is pouring herself a fourth. He’s stood by the kitchen door, leant against the doorframe watching her.

“Bad day?” He asks.

She turns her attention to him and smiles slightly, pours him a glass of whiskey and hands him the glass. He enters the room and accepts the glass from her.

“Could say that, you?”

He nods and necks back the whiskey. Then pours himself a second, quickly followed by a third. There’s a comfortable silence between them.

“Do you want to talk?”

She shakes her head and laughs, placing the glass on the side of the sink. “Not particularly, do you?”

“No.”

She’s lent against the kitchen counter on one side of the kitchen. He just watches her from the other side. Their eyes meet, and she smiles shyly and looks down at the floor. He approaches her, and she pulls him towards her by his belt, kissing him roughly. His hands run up and down her body, slowly beginning to undo the buttons on her blouse.

He pulls her blouse off, the buttons scattering around the kitchen. She gasps softly, more in surprise because that was one of her favourite blouses. “Bastard,” she whispers before she unbuttons his jeans. He moves his hands up her body, kissing her deeply. She shivers under his touch.

“Charlie,” she whispers as he grabs her breasts roughly over the top of her bra. She pulls his top off and runs her hand up and down his chest. It’s not long before he’s roughly screwing her on the kitchen counter.

“God,” she moans loudly as she digs her nails into his shoulders. Their bodies are moving in perfect rhythm, he’s nipping the skin on her shoulder and she breathlessly warns him not to leave a love bite, she’s far too old for one of those.

He chuckles softly and licks her shoulder, kissing her way to her neck and proceeds to suck on the delicate spot between her shoulder and neck. She moans loudly before she begins to kiss up his neck to his lips. He smiles as they make eye contact and he can’t help but think how beautiful she looks. It’s clearly the extra blood flow to her cheeks that’s making her appear more beautiful. (not that she could become more beautiful)

She gasps loudly as her body begins to tremble and she reaches her peak. Her climax triggers his and he kisses her roughly as their bodies begin to slow. She rests her head on his shoulder, sat on the edge of the kitchen counter, feeling content and satisfied. He kisses the side of her head and whispers, “Do you feel better?”

She catches his gaze and nods with a smile, “do you?”

“I certainly do.” He smiles and kisses her tenderly. The kiss grows more passionate again before she runs her nails up and down his shoulders, “Do you fancy a shower and an early night?”

She’s got that look of mischief in her eyes, her eyes sparkling.

“I’m not going to object.”

He picks her up and she rolls her eyes before exclaiming, “Charlie watch your back! And don’t you dare, drop me!” He rolls his eyes in response and carries her up the stairs. Reaching the bedroom, he chucks her playfully on the bed and climbs between her legs.

“Do we have to go and shower?” He whispers into her ear as he runs his hand up the inside of her thigh. Her breathing begins to quicken as she shakes her head.

“No, I don’t suppose we do.” He smiles as he kisses her. He makes love to her twice more before they lie in each other’s arms, Duffy’s head on his chest. He runs his hand through her hair before he kisses the top of her head. She’s running her finger along his chest, tracing patterns.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispers and kisses her again. It’s not long before they’re both asleep, in each other’s arms making a secret pact to always screw each other out of a bad mood. It’s a pact they secretly enjoy, sometimes they pretend to be pissed off with each other just to see where it ends up.


End file.
